


petsmart2020

by sqtome



Category: poggers - Fandom
Genre: Multi, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqtome/pseuds/sqtome
Summary: two middle aged himbos find two young girls in the middle of petsmart looking for catfood.two young girls find middle aged himbos in the middle of petsmart looking for children. let’s hope they mean cats.
Relationships: a lot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	petsmart2020

**Author's Note:**

> i was forced to makw this but it’s ok none of us have any writing talent whay soevevf eheheheheh e e e e

“Casper ran out of cat food, wanna come with me to petsmart?” Leena said on the other end of the phone. “Can’t you go by yourself?” Gia said, hoping she would get the idea that she annoyed. She was eventually convinced and went to petsmart with Leena. “Fuck I forgot what brand Casper likes....” Leena said with disappointment. “Just grab anything I guess-“ Gia said before she got interrupted. “Do you hear that?” Leena said. “Hear what?? Are you sick or something just grab the cat food and go dumb bitch” Gia said. Wait.... they heard someone come in- Wait are they headed for the food isle too?! 

“What do you himbos want” The staff member said angrily. “Dude chile......❤️ We’re just looking for some good pussy...” The himbo said. “Sir, please don’t call the cats that. They get offended easily.” 

The staff members clearly remembers these two himbos. They usually come in and pet the cats, which WASNT anything strange but the employees seemed to not like their behaviour. One was described as a pedophile with black hair, while the other one looked like a small anime girl. #WeStan #Besties4Lyfe #HisokaxGon #BokuNopico

They were petting every kitten in sight, and eventually was near Gia and Leena who have been in petsmart for a good 15 minutes. The himbos actually looked friendly according to Leena. She said they didn’t look like a threat like a terrorist or something. #ACAB. The first himbo tried introducing himself but instead..... “POGGERS!” He yells. The little anime girl runs up to us and pulls out adoption papers. “We’ve been following you for the past 3 years and we want to adopt you now! We can also get a nice pet pussy for you guys to have hehe!!!” The tiny anime girl said. 

Did they say yes? Or did they say no?

Obviously they said yes because they wanted to have some sort of house to themselves um... chile lol... #Family #JustGotAdopted #Periodt. Their new pet pussies, Instant and Ramen are playing around with a ball of yarn as the dude who yelled poggers carried our stuff into our rooms. “I forgot to introduce myself by the way, I’m Joaquin, and the tiny anime girl is Rio.” He says. “So you’re our parents..... now?” Leena questioned. The tiny anime girl walked up to Gia and Leena then pulled out cookies for us. This is epic👁😿 #Cookie #ILoveYouMom

As a great family friendly activity, they played League of legends together! How sweet <3 #FamilyIsTheBest On Friday’s, they like to watch hentai on the couch, it’s better in the bedroom according to the himbos.

I mean parents ahaha***

They all lived happily ever after...... I think?! It’s year 2099 and the 3rd zombie apocalypse has arrived. Let’s hope NONE OF US do something stupid. 

And as expected, Leena and Gia are going out again, and ran into zombies?! Looks like Rio amd Joaquin DIDNT ask the petsmart employee for healthcare...

👽dorime👽itze👽 ipza👽 atza👽 pare👽dorime,👽ame👽 no👽,ame👽 no👽pratzi 👽be👽pratzi👽be👽Dorime👽Ame👽no👽home👽nadre👽hipenadi👽ame


End file.
